Simon's Return Home
by That.Ravenclaw.03
Summary: Simon has came back from shadowhunter academy ready to put his mundane life behind. Before he leaves it behind he wanted to say goodbye to his home and his family. When Rebecca sees a little bit of Simon's runes what will Simon tell Rebecca about the shadow world? I know bad summary but story is better.


**Disclaimer!**

 _I do not own the mortal instruments books or any shadowhunter novel. I thought since we never really find out how Rebecca finds out about the shadow world ,(she is in institute in A Long Conversation) this is how I would have done this is my first fanfiction and I hope you like it!-_

This takes place between Lady Midnight or the short story" A Long Conversation " and the book Angels Twice Descending by Cassandra Clare. Spoilers are ahead if you haven't read the Mortal Instruments series and Welcome to Shadowhunter Academy series(not as many spoilers :)).

Simon was glad to be home with his memories restored . Being able to remember all his times with Clary before they were pulled into the shadow world. Simon was ready to let the mundane aspect of his life go. But before he could truly say good bye to the mundane world he needed to say one last, goodbye to his mundane home even though he just visited his family a week ago. It was the home he grew up in, thinking he would end up being in a band. Man, was he wrong about that.

When he got to his old house it looked the same as before he left. Simon made sure no one was in the house remembering his mom and Rebecca work late tonight. He unlocked the house using the key he kept with him while he was back at the academy to remind him of home. When he got inside he felt he was home but not truly home. Ever since becoming a shadowhunter, he sees everything almost in a completely different way. Simon decided he wanted to go up to his room to see if he wanted to take anything with him. Simon thought, _I better hurry. I am supposed to go out later with_ Izzy _._ Simon hurried up and gather a few things but that's when he heard the door open and his mom and his sister Rebecca coming into the house.

 _Oh crap,_ Simon thought. He didn't realize how late it was and that mom and Rebecca would be home soon. _Where did I put my stele ?_ Simon was going to glamour himself but realized he misplaced his stele. Simon hears his mom.

"Hello? Is anyone here we know someone is in here, the door was unlocked. " his mother said.

Simon decided he should just go down and say hi and leave quickly afterwards. _This is the only way out without drawing a lot of attention, Simon thought._

So Simon quickly ran down to the stairs to see his mother and Rebecca putting their things down and heading toward the kitchen," Mom? Rebecca? " Simon said.

"I thought you guys worked later tonight."

"We do they we both were lucky and got off work earlier ."Rebecca said.

"Oh Simon! I was so worried when you came home last week, then just disappeared later. It's so good to see you now , if we knew you were visiting I would have cooked dinner!" said Simon's mom."

"You don't need to do that I have to leave soon anyways I thought I would say good bye I am going to be busy and I can not see you as often."

"Hey Simon, how are you doing?" Rebecca asked.

"I have been doing great." Simon said.

Simon just realized he could see his runes popping out from under his jacket. Sadly before he could hide them from mom and Rebecca, Rebecca saw a peak of his runes.

"Simon?" Rebecca said.

"Yeah Rebecca?" Simon said.

"Can I talk to you upstairs for a second?" Rebecca asked

"Sure. " said Simon

Simon and Rebecca headed upstairs .Simon wondered, _how am I going to explain this?_

Rebecca took off Simon's jacket,

"Simon, what are these tattoos on your arm ?" Rebecca asked.

"Uh, uh…."Simon said.

Simon and Rebecca both heard the doorbell ,Simon was thinking, _Wheww...I was saved by the bell, literally._ Simon put back on his jacket and followed Rebecca heading down to answer the door.

Simon opened the door and saw Clary standing at it.

"Simon! I knew I would find you here !" Clary said.

"Hey Clary , I was just about to call you. " Simon said.

"Hi I'm Rebecca, nice to meet you, I am Simon's sister. Who are you ?" Rebecca said.

Oh , I'm Clary I am Simon's friend." Clary said.

Rebecca saw the same tattoos that Simon had and Clary had them too.

"Hey Simon, Clary can I talk to both of you upstairs real quickly? " Rebecca said.

"Yeah sure." said Simon and Clary.

"What do you think this about?" Clary whispered.

"I don't know but I think its about are runes." Simon whispered .

"What! You showed Rebecca your runes?" Clary whispered.

"No I did not show them but you could see the ends at the bottom of my jacket. Clary, I also think she saw your runes as well, but I'm guessing this is why she wants to talk to both us. " Simon said.

"Great. " Clary sarcastically responded.

I could see Clary pulling her jacket closer to her neck to try to hide her runes.

"Alright you two , tell me what's going on, and why you have these tattoos." Rebecca said.

Neither of them spoke up.

"Alright, so who is going to speak up?" asked Rebecca.

Simon needed to talk to Clary.

"Rebecca, I need to talk to Clary for a minute, Ok?" asked Simon.

"Okay but quickly I would really like some answers. " Rebecca said.

"Clary let's go into the hall to talk. " Simon said.

"Okay. " said Clary.

Simon and Clary head out into the hallway.

"Okay what should we tell my sister?" Simon asked.

"Well not the truth, Rebecca can not know about the shadow world." Clary said.

"Ok then, well what should we do then? " Simon said.

Before Clary could respond, they heard a scream from Simon's room.

"Help!" Rebecca yelled.

Clary and Simon ran back into the room to see a demon about to attack outside the window.

"Simon call the police!" Rebecca yelled.

"Rebecca that's not going to help us !"Simon said.

Clary pulled out two seraph blades out of her bag and tossed one to Simon and they both headed out the window to fight the demons .

"Simon! What are you doing?" Rebecca asked.

"My job." Simon said.

"Your job? " Rebecca asked.

The demons were on the run with Clary and Simon chasing it right on its tail. They finally cornered them in a alley. Clary took one of the demons and killed the demon by stabbing it . Simon took the other demon and killed in the same way . On their way back Simon wondered how he would have to explain this to Rebecca? How would Rebecca take the truth he told her what he now was.

"I think we should take Rebecca to the institute since she has seen the demon." Simon said finally breaking the silence. "I agree , we might as well tell her the complete truth." Clary said.

When they got back to the Simon's house Rebecca looked terrified but relieved to see Simon and Clary were alive and not harmed at all.

"Where did you guys go?" Rebecca asked.

"Come with us and we will explain everything." Clary said.

"Ok then, let's get going then." Rebecca said.

Then Simon, Clary, and Rebecca headed back to the institute.

When they arrived at the institute Rebecca wondered why they were going into an old church but when they went in it was not abandoned, it looked like people work here.

"Ok, now tell me what is going on here." Rebecca said.

"Well, let's start with the basics," Clary said.

"All the stories are true about vampires, werewolves, warlocks, fair folk, and demons. We are shadowhunters , a half-angel, half-human warrior who have sworn to protect the world from demons." Clary said.

"Simon , is this true?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes, Rebecca it is all true. I am shadowhunter like Clary and we protect the world." Simon said.

"How did I not know you were a shadow-,shadow-"

"Shadowhunter." Simon interrupted.

"Yes so how did i not know you have been a shadowhunter your whole life and we didn't know?" Rebecca asked.

"That is not true I recently became one but I think Clary should explain the rest."Simon said.

"Well when I was about 15 I found out my mom lied to me about my whole life and that I was supposed to protect a world from demons,"

"Why is there a mundane in the institute?"Jace interrupted.

"It's a long story, just please do not tell Alec." Clary asked.

"Tell me what? Hey! Why is there a mundie in the institute?" Alec asked.

"I will explain later what is going on. " Clary said.

"Ok just finish this quickly. Jace said and Jace and Alec left .

"Alright where was I? Clary asked.

"Where you brought me into the shadow world." Simon said.

"Right, so Simon and I were already friends and Simon ran into me while I was out with one of my friends that you saw earlier ,J ace. Simon kind of found out the truth from him. At one point Simon became vampire after having a bad experience as a rat,"

"Did you really have to add that part in?" Simon asked as he interrupted Clary.

"Yes I do anyways, who could with stand daylight , and about a year ago Simon save me and the rest of my friends by having his memories stolen by a demon. So we reached out to him to become a shadowhunter the only way he could get his memories back about his old life. Rebecca, Simon was a hero." Clary said.

"Simon is this really you?" Rebecca asked.

Rebecca was still shocked by everything she just heard.

"Yes, it is, but I need you to keep my secret for your sake as well." Simon said

"Yes, I will Simon I will not even tell mom." Rebecca said.

"Thank you, " Simon said.

"Let's go we will walk you home. Okay?" Clary said.

"Yeah, let's go."

After they walked Rebecca home Clary went to the institute to tell Alec and Jace what had happened and Simon left to go on his date with Izzy.

A/N : I hoped you guys enjoyed! This was my first fanfiction and I nervous about creating it. If you have any ideas for a story let me know!


End file.
